


Broken

by winchesterbuttocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbuttocks/pseuds/winchesterbuttocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been watching Sam lately. He can see that Sam is miserable and with no clue what to do, Cas tries his best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Cas watched over him. The broken man who blamed himself for everything; the broken man who was once full of life; the broken man who saved the world. 

Sam stood in the bathroom, watching himself through the mirror with sad eyes. It seemed as though he had just woken up since he was still wearing a white V-neck and a pair of boxer briefs, yet he could not have looked more beautiful. His hair curled at the end of each strand and the light in the room made it look like it was almost glowing. It took Cas’ breath away.

Sam reached for the mirror, pulled it aside, and took out an aspirin. He sighed before he filled up a glass with water and swallowed the pill. Each second that went by seemed to make him more miserable. Cas frowned, he had never seen him in this condition before and it made him wonder what else Sam was hiding. He was not fond of the idea of spying on Sam but lately it had felt almost necessary to do so. Sam got out of the bathroom and Cas soared away.

Cas dropped by once again, watching Sam standing in front of the mirror. His eyes were red and glossy, as if he had been crying. Something churned in Cas’ stomach as he watched Sam wash his face. He had to do something.

-

Sam heard wings flutter and turned around.

“Hey Ca-“

Cas’ body pressed against his, a welcomed warmth. He reached his arms around Cas and pressed lightly. The hug lasted longer than usual. 

Cas pulled away but kept his hands on Sam’s shoulders. Sam looked amused and slightly nervous.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure? You look a bit down.”

“Sam, I can assure you, there is nothing wrong with me.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Good. You kinda had me worried there.”

Cas breathed in. “It’s you I’m concerned about.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he took a step back; Cas’ arms fell to his sides.

“What do you mean it’s me you’re concerned about?”

“Sam, I’ve been watching you-“

“You’ve been watching me?”

“Sam, please, let me explain. I’ve been watching you lately and I’ve noticed you don’t look so well.”

Sam gave him a tense smile. “Cas, I’m fine. You don’t have to look after me. I’m not a kid.”

“I am fully aware of that.”

Cas reached up with his hand and gently cupped his cheek. Sam closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.

“I don’t like it. I don’t like watching you feel miserable and I don’t like that there is nothing that I can do to make you feel better.”

Cas reached up with his other hand.

“Please forgive me Sam.”

Sam opened his eyes, looking startled. Cas leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and his lips barely touched Sam’s, but it was still perfect to him.

Cas took a step back and let his hands gently slide off of Sam’s face. He looked down at his feet.

“I won’t disturb you unless you call my name.”

He prepared himself for taking off when Sam gripped his arm.

“Cas. Wait.”

Cas looked from the hand grasping his arm to Sam’s face. Sam was smiling.

“Please Cas. Don’t leave.”

It felt like a weight he didn’t know existed had been lifted from his shoulders. Cas slowly removed the hand that was still placed on his bicep and closed it with both of his.

“I would like staying here with you, if that is what you want.” 

Sam took a hesitant step forward, chewing on his bottom lip and nodded.

“I’d like that.”

He closed the gap between them while looking Cas in the eyes, looking for a sign of regret. All he was met with was determination and excitement. Cas leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Sam’s, his hands still clutching his. They remained like that for a while until Sam broke the kiss to yawn. 

“Sorry, I haven’t slept well for a while.” He yawned as he covered his mouth with his free hand.

Cas led him from the bathroom to his bed. He was about to turn around when Sam once again stopped him. He felt his clothes getting tugged on, as a way of saying, “stay with me”. 

He took off his shoes and trench coat and laid down beside Sam. He shifted his body so he was facing him. Cas searched in his eyes for the slightest indication of discomfort or despair. All he saw was hope and trust. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to fall asleep curled up against Castiel. Sam looked peaceful. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.


End file.
